


Warrior Cats Smut

by MariIsBroken



Category: Original Work, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Abuse, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariIsBroken/pseuds/MariIsBroken
Summary: Just a soon to be collection of Warrior cats oc smut. May take requests in the future.Written on phone - sorry if formatting is weird





	Warrior Cats Smut

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains an adult cat raping a kid cat..

Daisypaw - Small, fluffy pale yellow tabby she-cat with bright green eyes. Been an apprentice for half a moon (6.5 moons old). Timid, cute, shy. Doesnt hate Stormfang despite all he does to her.

Stormfang - Large, spikey furred and handsome dark gray tabby with dark blue eyes. Senior warrior (58 moons old) and Daisypaw’s mentor. Rough, mean, seems to only care about himself, but also enjoys his apprentice.

Goldenpool - Tall, sleek golden brown tabby tom with light green eyes. Warrior (27 moons old) and Daisypaw’s older brother (from their parent’s previous litter). Cool/calming, protective of his family.

Daisypaw let out a faint hiss of effort and she hauled a bundle of sticks up a hill and towards camp, wimpering because of how much her paws were beginning to hurt and ache. She’d barely been an apprentice for a couple of weeks, and this was still one of the easier tasks that Stormfang had given her, yet a task meant for warriors and not young apprentices. It was like the old tom didn’t care that he was overworking her! And even though she knew he was giving her needlessly hard duties, she felt she couldn’t say no to him. He was her mentor after all..

“Daisypaw?” The apprentice jumped at the voice and looked up. At the top of the hill was her older brother, Goldenpool, from their parents’ previous litter. She sighed in relief, realizing with a pit in her stomach that she’d been terrified, incase it was Stormfang..

“Daisypaw!” Goldenpool said again, now making his way down the hill towards her, “what are you doing out here? Its past sundown!”

“S-Stormfang wanted me to bring these.. sticks... for the w-warriors den..” Daisypaw stammered, not really enjoying talking about her mentor. She could only try so hard to make it seem like he wasnt a complete jerk..

“Here, give them to me, I’ll bring them,” Daisypaw didn’t complain as her brother took the sticks, a dark look in his eyes, “go back to camp and rest, I’ll talk to Bearstar tonight about Stormfang.”

“P-please Goldenpool! Don’t!” Daisypaw wailed suddenly, her eyes wide, “I-I mean, you d-dont have to!”

“Daisypaw, you’re 6 moons old and he’s making you do apprentice tasks! Dont think I didn’t see the cuts on you too!” Goldenpool hissed, his fur bristling.

“T-the cuts.. are from.. er, falling!” Daisypaw’s lame excuse only made her brother angrier. He dropped the sticks and they tumbled back down to the bottom of the hill and he stomped towards her. Roughly, he placed his paw over on of her cuts, making he flinch.

“Those cuts are the same size as my claws, I refuse to believe that they’re from falling.” Goldenpool murmured, his earlier anger fading, “im sorry for getting so mad Daisypaw.. but I’m worried about you. Its obvious to everycat that Stormfang isnt treating you right.”

“I-its fine though Goldenpool.. please don’t go to Bearstar..” Daisypaw’s whimpering seemed to soften the tom’s anger even more, seeing as he sighed and gave in.

“Fine, I wont tell. But you need to figure out this thing between you and Stormfang.” Goldenpool shook his head slowly, “now go to camp, I’ll handle the sticks.”

“O-okay Goldenpool.” Daisypaw turned around and scampered off up hill and towards camp, feeling guilt claw at her chest. Goldenpool is right.. I have to figure this out myself...

The next day..

Daisypaw’s tail dragged as she hauled herself out of the apprentices den, still sleepy. She scanned camp for her mentor, then her heart seemed to skip a beat when she saw where he was.. and who he was with. Bearstar, and Goldenpool! He said he wouldnt tell though!

“Daisypaw, come on over here.” Bearstar called to the young she-cat, his eyes narrowed as he thought carefully. Daisypaw obeyed and padded over slowly, cold fear pricking her heart as Stormfang glared coldly at her.

“Thank you Daisypaw,” Bearstar continued, looking at Goldenpool and Stormfang, “I was made aware of some.. minor issues with you and your mentor, Daisypaw, and thought it’d be best for you to have Goldenpool as your mentor instead.”

Daisypaw’s ears flattened against her head, risking a small glance at Stormfang, who’s dark blue eyes glared right through her.

“Say no Daisypaw!” Stormfang hissed, “theres no problems! Goldenpool just has his head in the clouds.”

“We both know that isn’t true Stormfang.” Goldenpool replied calmly, looking down at his sister, “please say yes Daisypaw.. for your own good..”

“The both of you, knock it off, this is Daisypaw’s choice.” Daisypaw whimpered, feeling the pressure put on her by their leader. Her eyes met Stormfang’s, cold dark blue staring into her own green. He seemed to be telling her, you know the right choice.

“I-I want t-to stay with Stormfang..” Daisypaw whispered, avoiding Goldenpool’s hurt look, and instead padded over to her mentor, standing next to him with her head bowed.

“See? If I were abusing her, she wouldn’t willingly come back to me.” Stormfang hissed, narrowing his eyes with a smug look, “now if this is over, I want to take her hunting. Come, Daisypaw.”

Daisypaw gave Goldenpool one last glance and then turned to follow her mentor out of camp. Stormfang led her deep into the forest, not a word spoken between them. It wasn’t until Daisypaw knew they’d left clan territory when she finally spoke up.

“S-Stormfang.. where are we going?” Daisypaw whispered, stopping when she realized the tom had turned to face her, his anger obvious, “I-I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean.. to get caught!”

Stormfang’s claws slowly slid out, then he leaped and knocked her down.

“You dumb she-cat..” Stormfang sneered, rolling her onto her back. Her wide, scared green eyes met his narrowed dark blue ones that contained pure malice, “I told you to keep your mouth shut!”

“I-I did though!” Daisypaw whimpered, squirming under him uncomfortably. His grip on her weakened slightly as he looked thoughtful.

“No.. you’re right. It wasn’t your fault. Goldenpool is just too noisy..” Stormfang’s eyes glittered, his whiskers twitching suddenly, “I came out here to punish you.. but now I have a better idea.”

“Stay here.. I’ll be back shortly.” Stormfang hissed, leaping off of her and stalking towards the dark trees, stopping halfway there, “If you listen and stay here, I’ll go easy on you later. Understand?”

Daisypaw let out a quiet whimper, not exactly wanting to sit out alone in an unknown forest. Not knowing where camp was..

“Daisypaw?” His growl shocked her, he’d never sound so scary.. he glanced at her and she couldnt help but give rapid, shakey nods. “Good.”

Daisypaw didnt know how long she’d been waiting for before she heard pawsteps approaching. It was no longer just after sunhigh, but around midnight. What took Stormfang so long..?

“Daisypaw, im damned surprised you actually listened for once.” Stormfang’s rough whisper made her jump, as he basically materialized from the darkness. A lighter cat raced out next to him, more naturally.

“Daisypaw! Are you okay?” Goldenpool circled her worriedly, his green eyes shimmering. Daisypaw looked at Stormfang worriedly, his dark blue eyes shimmering as if pleased.

“Y-yes Im fine..” Daisypaw meowed slowly, tearing her eyes off her mentor to look at her brother, “why wouldnt I be?”

“S-Stormfang told the clan that a fox chased you off during your training session!” Goldenpool meowed in surprise, turning to look at Stormfang, realization hitting him, “you lied! Why?!”

Instead of replying with words, Stormfang lashed out and threw Goldenpool down, his head hitting the forest floor hard with a thump, rendering him unconcious.

“Come Daisypaw, help me bring him further out.” Stormfang hissed, grabbing the other tom’s scruff, growling as Daisypaw hesitated.

“W-why is he here?” She whispered, inching forward slowly to help.

“Dont ask questions.” He spat around the mouthful of fur, dragging Goldenpool out further into the unknown forest, Daisypaw somewhat helping by holding his legs on her back.

Stormfang and Daisypaw carried the unconscious tom out to an abandoned house, Stormfang leading them there. How did he know this was here..?

“Place him down here, then we can have some fun while we wait for him to wake up.” Daisypaw shuddered at his tone of voice but obeyed, helping her mentor place her brother down in the corner.

Stormfang then led Daisypaw to the opposite corner of the abandoned house, standing and signalling for her to lay next to him. Daisypaw did so, laying down just in front of him.

He didnt say a thing as he pulled and pushed her into an odd position, then rolled her onto her back. Once again, wide green eyes met dark blue. Only this time, Daisypaw wasnt afraid. And Stormfang wasnt mad.

Her mentor bent down and licked her cheek, then licked again. And again. Licking lower and lower, Daisypaw squirming slightly but not complaining. They’d done it before, he’d suddenly turn gentle with her and lick her in odd places. Nothing more than that though..

“Daisypaw I told you about mating before right?” Stormfang asked suddenly, licking her lower stomach. Daisypaw hesitated before nodding.

“Y-yes.. you said you’d teach me during my warrior assessment.” Daisypaw looked down her body at him, his eyes met hers.

“I’ve decided I wont wait that long.” He resumed licking lower and lower until he reached her vagina, licking it but very slowly, making Daisypaw feel odd, “Mating is simple. See, she-cats have their vaginas, like yours. If I lick it or prod it, it’ll feel good.”

“S-Stormfang please lick it again..” Daisypaw whispered. He smirked and did so, lapping at it in slow yet long licks. He stopped as she began to pant, much to her displeasure.

“Toms have dicks, like mine.” He stood up at full height to display his large, hard dick to his apprentice. Her eyes widened, “a dick goes into the vagina.”

Without warning, Stormfang quickly leaned down and thrust into her, causing her to cry out loudly in pain.

“ It hurts!” Daisypaw shrieked, trying to push the much stronger tom off of her. Stormfang continued thrusting slowly, yet going deep with his much too big dick. Daisypaw whimpered.

“It’ll feel good soon Daisypaw, I promise.” Stormfang licked her cheek to reassure her, but the apprentice no longer trusted the sick tom.

Stormfang grunted, thrusting his dick quickly in and out of the young apprentice’s already bleeding vagina. His grunts and moans made Daisypaw uncomfortable as she laid under him, shrieking in pain and struggling to get out of his firm grasp.

“Shut up!” He hissed, scratching her muzzle at an awkward angle, making her scream loudly, “For fucks sake! Shut up or I’ll really give you something to cry about!”

Daisypaw shut her mouth the best she could, tears streaming down her face. Stormfang’s dick was going deeper and deeper with each thrust into her, stretching her virgin pussy painfully wide. Her quiet crying was muffled out by his loud moans.

“T-Talk dirty Daisypaw!” Stormfang grunted with a bit of struggle, almost lost by his pleasure, “I’m close!”

“Y-you’re so g-g-good Stormfang!” Daisypaw whimpered, wanting this night to be done with already.

“You can do better than that!” Stormfang hissed, stopping inside her with a growl that made sure that he was frustrated.

“P-please Stormfang, go hard! Go fast and hard and make me cry..” her voice raised a bit, but her uncertainty was still obvious.

“Call me Master, and don’t mention your needless disgusting crying.”

“Please Master, mate me hard and fast! Wreck my insides with your huge dick!” She wailed, but it made him happy. He slammed hard into her, his speedy thrusting unbelievable.

“Oh fuck Daisypaw, you’re so cute and your pussy is so tight!” Stormfang ‘repayed’ her words with his own, moaning and panting.

“H-harder!” Daisypaw meowed suddenly, pleasure sparking in her pussy. His barbed dick somehow found her most pleasurable spot, making her moan, “k-keep it there master! Please! Your dick is making me feel so good!”

“Heh, hehe! I knew even a timid little bitch like you can be a slut with the right dick in you.” Stormfang purred, digging his claws into her shoulders and thrusting even harder into her g-spot repeatedly, slick wet sounds filling the abandoned house as her juices began to flood.

“O-oh! Ah! Master it feels so good!” Daisypaw moaned, squirming in pleasure now with her mouth wide open, tongue out as she panted hard. Her eyes were glazing over with lust. Stormfang smirked and leaned down, rubbing his muzzle against his cheek before licking her open mouth, pressing his tongue against Daisypaw’s, making her gasp quietly.

The two sucked onto each other’s tongues in turn as his thrusting sped up, both cats moaning loudly as they came close to their climaxes.

“D-Daisypaw im cumming!” Stormfang hissed loudly, pulling his dick almost all the way out leaving just a bit of the tip in before he slammed in, gliding right into her most pleasurable spot as he came into her womb. Daisypaw moaned, her slick walls clenching around his length, shuddering as she came with him. The tom collasped on top of her, rolling his hips lightly as he made out with her.

Their tongues collided repeatedly, rolling around in each other’s mouths. They continued like this for what seemed to be a long time, only stopping when a quiet voice spoke up.

“W-what are you two doing..?” Goldenpool’s horrified voice woke them from their trances.

Stormfang smirked and pulled his now semi-erect dick out of Daisypaw’s vagina, a pool of cum forming under her now that it could easily flow out.

“Want to find out?”

Part 1 of 2

Whether I make part 2 depends on if this part gets any comments.


End file.
